twilight darkness
by thebladeofchaos
Summary: as a forgotten hero lives a normal live, a crisis looms over new Hyrule. will the forgotten hero be able to muster up the strength his friend had during their original adventure? Will fate be kind to him and his new partner? was meant to be a sequel but the prequel has since been deleted.
1. New days

Ladies and Gents, I present the sequel to the heroes ally.  
A story of a young man in a foreign world, hoping his way back home will reveal itself.  
A Story of a young man who aided the Legendary Hero of Time  
A story of two brothers, facing each other in battles to the death  
A story of demons and angels. Might and magic.  
5 years after the events of Heroes ally, I bring you

* * *

Now bear with me during these chapters, as some things don't make much sense or make Dark seem a Gary Stu.

* * *

The Legend of Zelda  
Twilight Darkness

Chapter one: New days

It was a beautiful summer's day in the land of Hyrule; the sun was showering its light down upon the earth like a lantern near a book. Everywhere you went, birds could be heard singing their sweet song of joy. The towns and cities that had been destroyed in the war five years ago were nearly rebuilt. Peace had returned to everyone and everything.

Or so it was thought…

A young girl with green hair ran through the forest, breathing heavily as she looked behind her every few steps. Her green tunic stained with from the earth where she had fallen over earlier. Behind her were five Moblins, their pig-like faces sniffing the air. They were holding their spears firmly.

"Please, leave me alone!" the girl shouted to them, then she tripped over a root sticking out of the ground, falling flat on her face, she turned round and saw the creatures near her. She crawled backwards as fast as she could, the creatures standing menacingly over her.

One of the Moblin's laughed, raising the spear above his head, getting ready to stab the girl, like a hunter over his catch. The girl covered her eyes, hoping not to see her death.

Then there was the noise of steel going through flesh, and something fell to the ground, giving off a gargled sound. The girl opened her eyes, seeing a young man standing behind where the Moblin used to be, a silver sword in his hand, near the ground. He wore mainly green clothes and had blonde hair…At least, that's what she saw.

"You ok, Saria?" the young man asked, looking at her, the girl was about to respond when he kicked at another Moblin whilst slashing at the third. "Catch up later, run now"

Saria nodded, getting up and running in the same direction she had been before, the man guarding her back. Five more Moblin's appeared, each armed with a spear again. The man just smiled and looked at them.

"I haven't fought in a war to lose now" the warrior taunted, getting into an offensive stance and running one through with his blade.

Back with Saria, she was still running through the forest, heading back to her village, hearing the song of combat behind her, eventually she got back to the Korkiri village, she walked around the village, checking on everyone and getting her breath back.

"Elencia" Saria started, her green fairy came out of Saria's pocket.

"Yes, Saria" the fairy answered, floating around her head.

"Was that…Him?" she looked quite hopefully at the fairy.

"It would appear to have been so"

Saria smiled immediately after hearing this, her best friend was back after so long. Hopefully he hadn't changed much after all this time. She danced around, heading mainly towards the Deku Tree's grove.

"It will be so great to see him and Navi again" Saria commented, looking into the grove, she stopped as she saw someone talking to the young tree. He wore black leather all over his body, even his trousers. He had brown boots on and his hair was black with white streaks.

"…And that's basically why this blade isn't in peak condition" He finished, holding a dagger in his hand.

"Well, at least Saria is safe, Dark" the Deku tree replied, extending a branch down and grabbing the blade and sheath. He then looked over at Saria, smiling as he saw the young Sage. "Hello, Saria"

"Great Deku Tree! I think Link is back!" she spoke, running up to the tree, Dark smiled as he heard this.

"Saria" Dark started, kneeling down to the girl. "Where did you see him?"

"Out in the forest, he saved me from a group of Moblins" Saria span round in delight as she spoke, Dark put his hands on her shoulders when she finished.

"I'm sorry Saria…That was me"

"What?!" she shouted, loud enough for the whole forest to hear. "What do you mean you? I saw blonde and green not black and black!"

"I guess you want to see him more then I knew" The Deku tree interrupted, the other two keeping quiet. "Link left 5 years ago and hasn't been back since"

"I've had to give the temple treasures back in there chests before they were sealed up for good" Dark continued, standing back up. "The only things I kept are what I'm wearing now and Heaven and Hell, which I had to sell to make ends meat"

"Which reminds me Dark" the tree looked at the human. "Have you had any luck on finding your way home?"

"Nope, the only thing I've seen is that Death is one of the few escapes, and I don't want to leave that way"

"Well, either way, do you want paying for this blade?"

"I damaged it, so no, it's free this time, but I wanted to give you two this"

Dark reached into his pocket, pulling out two silver crystals and giving the others one each. "If you ever need me, hold the crystal, speak my name three times and I will answer as soon as possible, alright"

"Thank you, Dark" Saria answered, grabbing the crystal and examining it's beauty.

"How ever did you come up with the recipe for this Dark?" The tree asked.

"I'll keep that bit a secret, but either way, each of the sages has one, so I can try to defend these lands" He answered, then walking away from the pair. "I'll see you when I have some time, but right now, I'm going to relax, need to between jobs" he looked up at the sky, thinking of his new home. "Solomos en Ashera tiemavril!"

He suddenly became engulfed in light, flying across the land. The managed to get a better look of Hyrule from the skies…Amazing what five years can do for a country. Kakariko and Death Mountain have been 'moved' to the west side of the map, Kakarko wanted to restart, the gorons following suit…He couldn't blame them really, not after what Light and Gannondorf did when he was meant to be helping them.

Zora's domain had been relocated to just above Lake Hylia…In fact right next to an icy mountain, now known as Snowpeak. It was quite cold in this month of the year. (Memoranda or Hyrule's October) but the Zoran's must have been used to it by now.

And the castle…It's been remade; it now in the centre of the land, so easy access to everywhere else…Dark had never really been there…Heck he never had to. He just had a little grove near the small village of Ordon, sleeping on a hammock between two trees and helping out around the village as a Geohound.

He landed at said grove, seeing a bag of rubies on the ground…payment for another job then, he walked over to it and put it on his belt, lying down on the hammock and closing his eyes.

He heard footsteps nearby, thinking nothing of the, he just kept his eyes closed, ignoring it.

"What is wrong, Dark?" a pure young girl's voice asked, the Geohound opened one eye and saw a girl around his age wearing red nomad clothes standing over him…Just in the right place.

"Nothing's wrong Ashera, being a goddess you should know that" He replied, Ashera pushed him out of his Hammock playfully. Dark getting up and brushing the dirt off.

"I know when something's wrong, Dark" Ashera continued, sitting on the hammock cross legged. "You don't get a Shard of Elune without the gods knowing this sort of information"

Dark joined her on the hammock, cross legged as well, both oddly comfortably on this small hammock. He scratched the back of his head, looking for the right words.

"You remember five years ago, when the imprisoning war ended?" he started, watching Ashera nod. "I haven't heard from anyone since then, apart from Saria and the Deku Tree"

"Everyone is busy rebuilding their countries"

"And we've had no word from Link since he left with Navi on his grand quest"

"Can you blame him?"

"I just thought we'd all keep in touch…you know, by mail or something"

"Dark" Ashera started, hugging Dark as she did so. "You can't expect these things too quickly, give it a year or so and they'll talk again"

"I hope so Ashera" he returned the hug, hard to believe this had built up over four years. "By the way, how are you doing with your new human side?"

"Quite well actually. I had a nice experience with a tall man in an alley"

"Too much information"

"Relax, like I would do that" Dark looked at her with that '_really_' look. "Dark, I wouldn't do something THAT bad"

"Alright, alright, I believe you alright" he looked round, seeing the twilight fall upon the land. "Anyway, seeing as though it's twilight, do you know any good legends or stories about it?"

"Let's see" she clicked her fingers, summoning a big thick book out of nowhere. "Let's see, page 409, line 4, here we go" she held the book higher, Dark listening intently. "At twilight, the gap between our world and the world of the dead is thinnest, some travellers, among them the legendary sceptic, Nolan Temeral, who claim to have seen spirits travel from their world into ours"

"That would be surprising" Dark spoke after she had finished. "But I hope one of them in particular doesn't get out"

Ashera looked at Dark, vanishing the book as she did so. She got up, walking round a bit, thinking of what to say.

"He won't get out Dark" Ashera consoled, looking him in the eye with her arms behind her back. "The sages made sure of that"

"I know, it's just if he comes back, its likely Light will fight for him again"

"Good point, but he hasn't been seen in five years, so I think he's not coming back anytime soon"

Both of them were quiet after this, Dark thinking about how Light might come back and how the spell sword magic might not be enough to stop him this time. Ashera thinking about how Yune was doing and what to do for dinner.

"Dark" Ashera started, the warrior looking at her. "Should we use my house for a few months?"

"That's a nice idea, but have we got enough food to last us the month?" the warrior retorted, standing up and looking at her.

"I think we do, and with your job and skills we should be able to survive" Ashera smiled and giggled a bit as she said this. How could Dark resist that really? He was resistant to the cold, but a nice bed beneath you and warmth of a fire can do wonders for you.

"Alright then, let's pack up and get moving then" Dark answered, smiling and quickly packing the hammock up.

"Great, you'll finally get out of the cold" Ashera celebrated, Dark had put the hammock into his backpack…amazing how it had lasted so well over these years.

"Let's go then" Dark said, picking Ashera up and carrying her.

He walked slowly through the village, seeing the people getting ready for the night, most of the kids were running into the homes, the few adults who were out were finishing off what jobs they were doing…this place had been relatively untouched by signs of war but everyone was a bit edgy, as if something was about to happen.

"This kind of thing does make you think" Dark started, Ashera looking at him. "What if we had lost the war?"

"Well, I would be back in Altea as a spirit with no chance to atone for what I've done, most of the world would be dead and Gannondorf would be king" Ashera explained almost bluntly.

"I'm glad we won for more then that" Dark looked at the sky, seeing clouds form above. "I would have never seen a peaceful Hyrule"

The pair then stopped outside a house, Dark putting Ashera down in front of the door. The human-goddess reached into her pocket and pulled out a small silver key and putting it in the keyhole, turning it and opening the door to quite a big house, two floors, two bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom and a main living room, perfect living.

"Well, I go and set my room up" Dark said, walking up the stairs and looking round. "Nice place anyway!"

"Thanks!" Ashera yelled back, getting a few vegetables and meat pieces out and starting to cook them.

* * *

I know this makes it look like their in a relationship were they're more then friends, but they just get along brilliantly.

So that practically sets it up, everything moving round, Link and Navi leaving Hyrule for a quest, the Korkiri forest and Deku tree, Dark's new career and friend.

And about Ashera, She basically chose to become a human so that she can atone for what she's done in the past, I'm not sure about bringing in some of the old Characters, but I'm definitely getting in some new ones


	2. Faron Woods

Chapter 2:

Faron Woods.

Dark lay on his bed, thinking of the boredom that had settled in since Link left. He had had nothing to do apart from his contracts…and then they were mainly repairs and deliveries. Ashera walked over to the door, locking it for the night. All of a sudden, someone started knocking at it.

"Come in" Ashera told the visitor. A young woman walked in, with long blue hair and a sword at her side. She wore simple leather clothes with a long cloak in front of it, it was obvious she was carrying something, and her blue eyes stood out.

"Hello" she started, looking round the place. "I'm looking for a Geohound named Dark"

Dark got up off his bed, walking out of the room and looking at the woman. He walked over to her, wondering what she wanted.

"That's me, Dark Swiftblade" he told her. The girl then looked at him, seeing him in his casual clothes.

"My name is Anita, I'm captain of the militia set up in the royal family's name to defend Ordon from Bandits, Moblins and all sorts of creatures" she told the Geohound, then looking round the place again. "Nice home"

"I try to keep it clean" Ashera told her, then shaking her head. "What's the job?"

"We've lost some kids in Faron woods. I would spare the soldiers but we're expecting a Moblin attack later" she pulled a bag out and passed it to the Geohound. "Is this enough for payment?"

Dark grabbed the bag, looking inside and finding around 200 rubies inside…enough to get them through the month at least. He looked at Ashera, smiling and passing her the bag, then frowning as he thought of a set back.

"I don't have any weapons, and I doubt the creatures of the forest would let me pass unscathed" he told the soldier, scratching his head.

"I thought you had magic abilities as a spell sword" the captain told him, looking confused.

"I gave it up about 3 years ago, encased in 5 different coloured jewels by element. I believe the gods scattered them for me" he dropped his hands, looking round. "Most of what I had left, I sold, so the only things I have are what I'm wearing and the bag"

"So how do you afford this nice house?"

"That would be me" Ashera intervened, walking in front of Dark in between the two. "My uncle pays for this house for me; Dark is just living along with me"

"I see"

The soldier walked around the house, still holding something under her garb. She was obviously thinking of something, but what the pair couldn't figure out. She pulled a case of some sort out of her garb, passing it to the warrior.

"Would standard issue do for this?" she asked. The Geohound walked over to the woman, grabbing the case out of her hands and opening it. Inside were a pair of long swords, complete with sheathes. He pulled them out, pulling the sheathes off as well. They were slightly lower quality to his old swords, but good none the less.

"I guess it will" He told her, putting the swords back in there sheathes. "Give me five minutes to get to the contract site then I will start, I do charge 10 rubies maintenance a day as standard"

"Fair enough, may the goddesses keep you safe"

The captain bowed and left the house, closing the door behind her. Dark walked over to his bed, getting his back pack out from under his bed. He started to leave when Ashera stopped him.

"Will you be ok?" the human goddess asked him.

"You know me, Ashera" Dark answered, putting his thumb up. "I'll be back in one piece"

Ashera clicked her fingers, summoning a pair of leg guards, both coloured black and steel made.

"I made these for you a while back, thinking you would need them one day" she clicked her fingers again. They magically teleported onto Dark's legs and strapped themselves on quite comfortably. "Besides, I doubt you want to carry those swords on your sides all day long"

Dark looked at the armour pieces more closely, seeing that they had a sheath built into them. He took the swords out of there current sheathes and put them in, it felt quite natural to do so and it didn't get in the way…besides, kicks do help in combat.

"Thanks, Ashera" he told her, opening the door and taking a step out. "I'll be back later, hopefully before sunrise" he turned round and winked at her. "And besides, forgotten legends do have a habit of coming back"

He walked out to the cold night air, several different things going through his head. Ashera watched as her friend left, the thought of him getting hurt shooting through her.

"Please…stay safe…" she spoke, then closing the door and going back to what she had been doing.

"Remind me next time to get my armour on before I go out" Dark said to himself, starting to run into the forest, passing a fountain as he did so.

The forest itself hadn't changed that much over the years…what was in it had. The Moblins who had occupied this area didn't take a liking to the villagers, often doing small raids to steal what they could. The Geohound could understand why the captain couldn't spare any men, if the creatures attacked again then the place would be wide open.

He ran though the forest, his pentagram dangling from his neck. He often heard the scuttling of Skulltula nearby, but seeing as though they hadn't attacked, he decided to leave them alone. He looked in some grass nearby, finding an old Lantern that had been left behind. It was full of oil.

"Well, waste not, want not" he said to himself, picking up the lantern and putting it on his belt. He got back up, getting a weird vibe from the area. "Something else is here" he got the swords out of his leg armour pieces.

A Moblin jumped out of nowhere, his spear ready to stab at anyone. Dark jumped back, narrowly avoid a trust. 'Come on then beasty' he thought, charging at the Moblin. Another thrust from the spear was easily blocked, which was countered by a kick from the leg guard right into the beast's head.

The Moblin recoiled back, dropping his spear. He held his head, trying to lower the pain he felt. Dark put his swords away, picking up the spear. It looked like it was quite low quality, but usable. He held it to the beast's head, holding him pinned to the ground.

"If you value your life" Dark spoke, moving the spear down to its neck and holding it very close. "Lead me to the kids!!"

The creature definitely understood, even though it barely understood English (Or Hylian as the case may be). It held its hands above its head, walking towards what the Geohound suspected was its camp. He followed, hoping it wasn't a trap.

They walked through the forest, the animals and beasts had quieted, as the sun started to rise again. The kids had been gone for a whole night; hopefully they had gotten some sleep. But it seemed that Ashera would have to wait a while longer…hang on, night passed quickly, or had he just been up late.

Eventually, they arrived at a cage, seeing a monkey and a few kids in a cage. One of them was short, innocent but with a weird glint in his eye. The second was a bit taller and a bit noisy, the last was relaxed, sitting in the cage and praying.

"Thank you" Dark told the creature, passing it the spear and letting it run off. He walked over to the cage, seeing the kids and the monkey near enough asleep…poor things; it must have been hell for them. He took a sword out and silently broke the wood.

One of the kids looked at him, the one with the glint, then the noisy one, then the relaxed one. They watched Dark as he broke the cell bars down, climbing out when he was done.

"Thank you mister" the youngest one spoke, keeping slightly shy. The monkey ran off without a second thought.

"Don't sweat it" The Geohound replied, looking round and seeing the sun above him. "I've got to get you three back anyway. What are your names?"

"I'm Beth" the one who had been praying replied, bowing to the warrior.

"My name is Mido" the quiet one spoke.

"And I'm Talo" the last one spoke, seemingly a bit over active.

"Right, well, I'm Dark; I'm a Geohound here to get you three home" he told them, putting his swords away. "Go on, I'll protect you"

The group walked out of the forest…oddly it was quieter then on the way in, and that was quiet to begin with. After what felt like an hour, they were back in Ordon. The kid's parents had run out of their homes to hug the kids, tears pouring from their eyes as they got their kids back. One of their fathers walked up to Dark giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"Thank you, Sir" he said, he had a sword on his back, so he must have been part of the militia. "May I enquiry as to why you did this for us?"

"You may, and the answer is I was paid to" Dark replied, his voice full of pride.

"You mean you're a Geohound"

"Yeah, helping out here and there"

He obviously said something wrong there, as the villagers looked at each other, their faces full of anger. They then turned back to Dark, even more anger evident.

"Filthy Mercenary!" One of them shouted.

"Stay away from my kids!" Another shouted.

Those were the first of many insults; the villagers had turned on Dark at the word Geohound, didn't they know it was different to a mercenary. He stood there, taking in all the insults…until one girl stood next to him.

"Leave him alone" she spoke, the villagers silenced at this, looking at her with surprise, as did Dark.

"Ilia, do you know what this Guy could have done for money?" One of the villagers asked.

"Open your eyes, this Geohound just saved your kids" she started, standing in front of the warrior. "Who cares what he's done in the past. It's what he's doing now that matters!"

The villagers saw sense in her words, looking at each other and then dispersing. Dark looked at the girl, standing in front of her.

"Thank you, Miss Ilia" he told the girl, bowing before her. "Hopefully one day I shall repay this debt"

"No need" she replied, looking round the village. "It's like they say, old legends have a habit of coming back"

* * *

So that's it for another chapter, sorry if I've got the names wrong, and the quiet Faron forest…and if the personalities are wrong….and if Dark seems a Gary Stu.

Next chapter it's the beginning of Twilight, who knows what forms the hero might take…and who would they bring along


	3. Fall of twilight

Chapter 3: Fall of Twilight

Dark had brought Ilia round to Ashera's house, hoping to talk a bit more about earlier. Ashera didn't really mind, as she wanted to know why she protected the warrior.

"About 5 years ago, around the end of the war…" Ilia started, looking at the pair. "…My father and I were around Lake Hylia fishing. We got attacked by some Guays and he was heavily injured"

"I remember that" Dark interrupted, remembering the incident. "I was in the area on contract to help the Zorans relocate" he stood up, walking round the place. "A young hylian girl and her father had been attacked; I got permission from the new Queen Zora to save them"

He turned round to the girl, thinking about what happened. "That was the last contract where I used magic, as I got rid of the ability two years later, when I took on a contract in the ruins of old Hyrule"

"And I'm grateful for that save" Ilia told him, then looking at the ground. "And besides, I remember reading the legend of the 'hero's ally'"

"And I thought I was a forgotten legend" Dark commented.

"If you would excuse me, I have to go and take care of the goats"

She stood up, bowed to the pair then left the house, closing the door behind her. Dark sat back down, relaxing after the contract. Ashera sat next to him, hoping to get something out of him.

"So, what exactly happened?" She asked him, snuggling up to him.

"Nothing much" he replied, putting his arm around her. "But something weird is going on in the woods"

"Like"

"I don't know" he thought a bit about the skultula. "Normally the creatures would attack at sight, but now…" he stopped there, thinking a bit more about what to say. "They were a bit less…willing, as if something was coming"

"What ever it is, I'm sure a legend such as yourself could handle it"

"I hope so"

There was a knock at the door, Ashera got up quickly and answered it, Dark out of sight and ear range. The Geohound shuffled round, wondering what was going on. The demigod came back in with a big crate.

"Could you give me a hand?" she asked him, Dark got up and walked over to the door, seeing two more crates about the same size as the last one.

"What have you done?" Dark asked, grabbing the other two and carrying them through, the crates felt quite heavy. He put them on the ground, narrowly missing a few urns and paintings of Altean origin.

"So what exactly did you get?" Dark asked Ashera. She ignored him and proceeded open the crates. The first contained a sword, coloured silver with the Altean coat of arms on a bronze hilt. The second contained a second sword which was almost the opposite, with a bronze blade and silvered hilt, the Hyrulian coat of arms on the hilt.

The third contained something quite different; it held a bladed bow, which looked like it was made by a master crafts man, along with a small quiver.

"Ok, now I'm confused" Dark spoke, scratching his head. "When and how did you order these?"

"About three months back, I ordered the swords for your birthday when we had some spare rubies" she explained, passing him the two swords. "Because of a shortage of materials, the Gorons couldn't get started, until around last month when they started finding new materials and offered me one for free, as a sort of apology"

"You didn't have anything to do with that shortage, did you?"

"Nothing much, just…diverting them away for a day"

"You do know that one day's diversion can result in a year's wasted hunting"

"Yeah, but I didn't point them that far wrong, just more towards the old Hyrule"

Dark examined the blades, seeing barely any flaws in there design. The weight in them reminded him of his old swords. Ashera walked into another room with the bow, coming back with a leather suit on, coloured black with metal plates on her wrists, legs and chest. She had put the bow over her back.

"Ok, why do I have a feeling I know what's coming?" Dark asked.

"I would like to accompany you on your contracts" she said, walking over to the warrior.

"Why?"

"I don't want to see a shard go to waste now do I?" she asked, being sarcastic. "Besides, I would like to get to know you a bit better"

"Oh, you want to know the 'battlefield' me" Dark spoke, crossing his arms

"Yeah, I only know the 'peaceful' you" she walked up to him, giving him a quick hug. "And I don't want you to die"

Dark really didn't know what to say after this, he knew Ashera cared about him, he just didn't realise how much. He put his arms around her, hoping to comfort the goddess.

"I'm not going to die anytime soon" he told her, hoping she would understand. "I've survived in the past, I'll survive now"

"I hope so" Ashera told him, letting him go and backing out of the hug. "Now, should we go and check on Faron to make sure it is alright?"

"Sure"

Both of them left the house, Ashera locking the door behind her and putting the key in her chest pocket (Not saying more then that). The pair walked towards the woods, seeing that the whole of the town was deathly silent, as if something had happened.

When they passed the fountain just before the Forest, they saw a dark wall of some sort blocking the way. They walked up to it, seeing if they could make out anything beyond it…nothing, nothing but the darkness.

"What do you suppose it is?" Dark asked the goddess, punching the wall.

"I honestly don't know" Ashera replied, looking at it in interest. "It's nothing I've seen in Altea before"

The wall fluctuated, making the pair jump back in surprise. Then nothing happened for a bit. Dark, in a moment of possible madness, walked up to the wall, touching it with his hand. It felt like a solid wall except… colder.

Suddenly a black hand reached out and grabbed him. He reached out to Ashera, managing to grab her hand. Both he and the goddess tried to keep him out of it, feeling the might of the black appendage pulling him in even stronger.

"Ashera!" Dark shouted, hoping not to be dragged into the curtain of shadows, he felt his foot contact it, suddenly going cold.

"Dark!" The goddess shouted back, yanking at the Geohound.

It was all in vain, both the warrior and the goddess were drawn into the dark shadows. One thought went through the warrior's mind:

_Could Virgil be back?_

The pair landed in the forest, amazed that they had gotten through the wall. Dark got up first, helping Ashera up. Both of them looked round the forest, seeing everything a shade of…twilight, black squares of some kind, like Rich had used in the crater of Death Mountain, except these were random and had no purpose.

"What has happened here?" Dark asked, looking round a bit more, nothing was left untouched, except for them. "By the Gods"

"It's as if the life of the land has been taken" Ashera informed him, she hadn't noticed the 'by the gods' remark.

"Who or what could have done this?"

As he said that, two creatures, black as night with long arms, appeared out of nowhere. They walked behind Dark and Ashera, grabbing them at the first chance available. Both of them struggled to get free, Dark reaching for his foot sheaths and trying to slash at the creatures…the blade went straight through, doing no harm.

Ashera tried to kick the beast, finding that she was doing no harm to it. Both of them struggled to breathe as the beasts clamped down on them. Dark's shard hand was raised in the beast's face, the angel wings glowing and blinding the beast. Its grip weakened enough to enable Dark to break free. He landed on the ground and ran over to the beast holding Ashera, holding the shard in its face and the same thing happening. The goddess landing on the ground, breathing heavily.

"You ok?" Dark asked her, putting the sword back and grabbing the goddess.

"I'll…be…fine" she spoke, letting herself be dragged by the warrior.

He got about 10 feet away from the beasts before both he and the goddess felt a dart hit them in the back of their arms. They both fell to the ground, breathing heavily. Dark felt something change in him, not emotionally but physically. Ashera was feeling the same thing, except less violent then Dark.

"What is happening?" he asked himself, managing to stand up despite the pain he was going through. He let out a primal scream before changing into a black wolf, fur growing all over him. Ashera did almost the same thing, except she let out a primal scream before turning into a white wolf.

Both fainted on the ground, the black dart sinking into their skin. The monsters grabbed the pair, walking towards an unknown destination. Behind them, a little imp-like creature watched on, her helmet old and apparently rusty with a long hand like pony tail sticking out of it.

"Could they be the ones I'm looking for?" she asked herself, sinking into the shadows and following them. Behind her were two other shadowy figures, one was a guy, the other a girl. Some how they remained unaffected by the twilight and unattacked by the monsters

"Seems like we've found them" the guy spoke, looking at the girl. "What should we do?"

"Leave them to it for now, we need to know if they can handle themselves" the girl replied, crossing her arms. "Besides, sometimes legends fall and can redeem themselves"

"I see what you mean, but Dark isn't as strong as he used to be"

* * *

So there's the third chapter, I hope I've got the details right but I will apologise if they're wrong.

And I couldn't really think of anything else to change Ashera into apart from a white wolf. Dark is still following the hero's footsteps.

You can guess what comes next…Hyrule Castle


	4. fate or chance

I've got good news and bad news.

Good news: I have twilight princess.

Bad news: I never paid attention to many names, just Ilia, Midna, the spirits and some other people

* * *

Chapter 4: fate or chance.

_Ow, my aching head. Those…things sure did a number on us. Now where am I?_

Dark opened his eyes, looking round at his new surroundings. It was a cell, that much was obvious, but was it a castle or some prison or something. He looked at his body, finding weird fur on him.

_Oh, give me a break_ he thought, looking all over him and seeing black fur. _Great, I'm a wolf, why can't I have a normal day._ He looked further round, wondering what had happened to Ashera. The goddess did know good magic, he would admit that. He was just hoping to see her safe.

"Oh…that was…painful" he heard Ashera's voice speak. He looked towards the origin, seeing a snow white wolf waking up, doing the same thing he had just done, and then looking at the black wolf. "Dark?"

"Ashera?"

"What's happened to us?" the goddess walked over to him, stumbling sometimes as she got used to the new body.

"I don't know…and where are we?"

The two wolves walked over to each other, their front right leg feeling a slight tug as a chain jerked them back. They looked at the chain's beginning, seeing that they had been chained down just out of reach of each other. Typical, just to make them both suffer.

Dark tried to break his chain, failing time after time and kept on going. Ashera was just sitting on the ground, waiting for a miracle of some kind. The black wolf gave up, walking as close as he could to the white wolf.

"So, any word from the Altean guys yet?" Dark asked her, sitting on the floor near her.

"Nothing, it's as if the city has vanished off the face of the earth" the goddess replied, lying on the ground and not looking at the Geohound.

"Much like us right now then" he replied, looking for some sort of escape.

"Seems so"

A figure came out of the shadows. It was an impish looking person with a battle worn helmet and long ponytail. She had a mischievous grin on her face. Both of the wolves noticed her as soon as she appeared, bearing their teeth and growling.

"Well, nice doggies" she started, with almost a child like manner. "And I was going to help you get out of here, such a shame" Both of the wolfs heard this, stopping their growling. "That's better. While your not what exactly what I had in mind, you'll do"

She put her hands together, a black ball of some sort appearing in her hands. She moved her hands further in a snapping motion, the chains binding Ashera and Dark breaking like paper. Both of the wolves looked at the chain, and then looking back at the creature that had saved them. Seeing that it had disappeared while they were looking at the chains

"What a great way to say good bye" Dark commented, then feeling a weight land on his back. The creature was there, hoping for a ride.

"I like you the most, you'll be my steed" she told him, doing the hand thing again to break the bars open. "I'll help you two out of here, but I need you two to do something in return"

"I guess we'll have to" Ashera told the imp, looking at Dark. "After all, I have to repay you, and I'm sure Dark would want to keep his Geohound honour"

"'Tis true" Dark responded, walking out of the cell with the imp on his back "Come on, if we're going to get out of here, we might as well go through this place"

Both of the wolves, along with the imp, ran through the dungeons, occasionally fighting off a few monsters, but nothing to hard. They didn't really see much, and Midna's magic meant most of the hard climbing was shortened thanks to some magic. They eventually came to a high tower with a single chamber.

A single cloaked figure was inside said chamber, looking out of the window at the twilit scenery. Dark noticed the air of gloom over he as he entered, thinking that maybe he was behind all of this. He turned around, looking at the imp.

"Midna, I trust your search was successful" she started, the imp flying over to her. Dark recognised the voice from somewhere, he just couldn't place it.

"They aren't who I was looking for, but they'll do" Midna replied, floating above the ground. The wolf pair walked over to the figure, looking at her.

"Listen to my words" she said, looking at the pair. "This castle was overtaken by the king of twilight and an unnatural pall of Twilight fell over the land"

"The people lost hope when they saw the castle aflame, and with the unnatural twilight removing all light, they turned into spirits wandering aimlessly and fearful of an unnamed evil. If light is to be restored, then the light spirits must be restored"

She took a breath after this, looking at Midna, who was lying in the air, faking being asleep. She opened one eye, looking at the figure.

"Well, Twilight princess, you think they can do it then" she commented, giggling a bit afterwards.

"They should do" she told all three of them. "As I know the black wolf from 5 years ago"

She removed her head robe, showing her face and head. Dark gasped as he looked at the figure of the princess…the same princess he had helped 5 years ago during the battle against Gannondorf.

"Dark…I know you won't fail Hyrule" she told him, smiling a bit. "You helped Link all those years ago. Now is the time you become the hero yourself"

"How did you know it was me?" he asked, thinking that he couldn't be understood.

"The amount I've heard in the past about your dark personality you'd have thought it was easy to figure out the dark wolf" she replied, obviously understanding him. Then turning to Ashera. "And the white wolf is Ashera, goddess of Altea"

"Princess now isn't the time to have a conversation on flattery" Midna interrupted, looking round. "You of all people should understand that"

"Well then tell me Midna, Why are so many shadow creatures after you?" the princess retorted. Midna turned away and shook her head.

"Beats me, maybe I'm just lucky in that sense" Midna replied, turning round again.

"Either way, you three have to leave. The guard will do his rounds soon" Zelda told them, waving her hand. "Midna, get them out"

"Will do"

The imp rose above the wolf pair, spinning round between them. Both of the wolves felt weird, then started turning into black squares as they teleported to somewhere they didn't know…

* * *

There we go, 4 done, now moving onto 5.


	5. entrance to twilight

Chapter 5: entrance into twilight

Dark and Ashera landed in the fountain at the entrance to the woods, the night had already closed in on the day. They felt quite odd coming out of a teleportation…weird then what it used to be. Midna failed to follow them, both of the wolves looking for her.

"Wondering where I am?" Midna asked, both the wolves wondered where she was. "I'm right here" she popped out of Dark's shadow, surprising the pair. she looked almost exactly like a shadow. "Now I can keep an eye on you"

"Could you give us some warning next time?" Dark asked the imp, growling.

"More fun this way" the imp answered, smiling. "Anyway, I do need your help with something in the twilight"

"And what would that be?" Ashera asked, looking at the imp with suspicion.

"That would be telling…just help me and I'll help you, alright?"

"Seems fair"

"Then you two are my servants until we have sorted out the twilight"

Midna laughed, thinking of some plans in her head. Ashera and Dark exchanged worried looks, wondering what adventure they had gotten themselves in for. The imp went into Dark's shadow, hiding inside it. The two wolves looked at each other before starting to move out of the area.

They got up to the entrance before some black stones fell to the ground, embedding themselves and raising a barrier. Ashera looked around, trying to find a way out. Dark looked at them, freezing as he recognised the magic…back during the imprisoning war, every time a spell sword came along to challenge Dark, he would separate Link from the warrior, hoping for a one on one duel.

_Not this shit again _he thought, hoping not to worry the goddess. He turned round, seeing a portal in the sky. "Ashera, Enemies!" he shouted…well, howled. The goddess looked up, seeing the portal and running over to Dark. They both watched the portal, seeing a single black beast appear from it…almost exactly like the one they had seen in the woods.

The beast looked at the pair, taking in their appearance. Both of them took a fighting stance, getting ready to rip and tear at the beast. It moved over to them, running on it's hands and legs.

"Break right!" Dark ordered Ashera, moving left. The pair evaded the beast, seeing it slam a fist down upon the space they had just occupied. The pair ran towards the beast, Dark aiming low and ripping away with his claws, Ashera aiming high and biting the beast in the face. This method killed the beast quickly; it fell to the ground, shattering into loads of little squares.

The squares flew upwards, forming a portal with blue lines. Neither of the pair knew what it was and so started walking away.

"Youthes…" A haunting voice called out to them. They both turned round, wondering who was calling them. "Thank… you…for…saving…me" a bright light floated out of the spring, which turned into a ball which was slowly placed in the horns of a goat.

"Ordona…" Ashera started, looking at the goat in amazement.

"I…am one…of the four Light spirits…charged to defend the lands of Hyrule" the goat explained, looking at the pair. "Red eyed beast… who seeks to defend these lands…and silver eyed creature…who seeks to aid her love…" Dark looked at Ashera, the white wolf evidentially blushing. "…Those creatures…sought to steal my light…and plunge this land…into twilight"

"Why is there always some big plan to do something to the world?" Dark asked, not looking for an answer.

"If you… truly seek…to restore…this land…seek out…Faron" the goat finished, looking between the pair.

"We will" Ashera told the spirit…she obviously had more respect for this kind of thing then him.

The goat disappeared, a bright light emitted before it did. The two wolves looked at each other, wondering how to get into the dark realm again. They walked over to the curtain, looking at it in interest. Midna popped out, wondering what was happening.

"Ah, the twilight" she spoke, looking at the wolves. "I can get you in, but I can't get you out"

"Anything's good at the moment" Dark told her, growling a bit.

"Well, here we go then"

The imp flew into the curtain of twilight, disturbing the surface and vanishing. The wolves got a bit closer, trying to see Midna on the other side. Suddenly a massive red hand appeared, grabbing the pair and dragging them in.

Meanwhile, some distance away…

"I don't see why we can't sort the other parts out ourselves"

"They need to prove themselves. Other wise, their useless to us"

"True, but I hope the spell sword magic doesn't bring Virgil back"

"Look, _he _is still around, now unless they get better at fighting and magic, they don't stand a chance"

"True, I just hope Faron, Lanayru and Eldin give them their blessings"

"Have faith, besides, we'd best get ready"


	6. restoring Faron

I can't do this chapter justice, it's short, and I'm sorry.

* * *

Chapter 6: restoring Faron

Dark and Ashera landed in the twilight, looking round and getting used to the, now, colourless forest again. Midna landed quite hard on Dark's back, the wolf grunting as he felt her land.

"Ah, twilight" she started, looking round. "It's so good to see it again"

"Look, we need life back in our world" Ashera moaned, looking round. "Are you helping us or what?"

"Well…as you are, you can't really help" she started, holding her hand up and a lot of black squares floating towards it, forming a sword which looked like one of Dark's. "So this is one of the weapons of your world"

She swung the blade around, nearly hitting Dark on three occasions. The wolves looked at each other, sighing as they realised they were stuck with madness incarnate. Midna just laughed.

"This is one of yours, so I'll keep hold of it for you" she told Dark, doing the opposite she had done earlier. "And do you hear that by the way?"

"Hear what?" Dark asked, listening intently but hearing nothing.

"I can hear it too" Ashera told the pair, looking round. "What is it?"

"It's the song made by a light spirit whose light has been stolen" she explained, Dark still trying to hear it. "I reckon he can't hear it due to not having any arcane or divine properties"

"English please" Dark spoke, looking disgruntled.

"You don't have any magic, so you can't hear it" Ashera 'translated'.

"Well I gave what I had up years ago so what do you expect?"

"Look, we can argue now or argue later, just the earlier we do this the quicker this is restored" the Imp told them. Dark and Ashera quietened and listened to Midna, wondering what to do. "If we head to Faron, then he'll tell you what you need to do"

The two wolves looked at each other and nodded, walking along the path towards the shrine. The forest was quieter then before…Dark mentally slapped himself as he realised this was exactly as Zelda had explained to them. Eventually they came to the spring in question, seeing a weird cloud floating just above the water, small balls of light flew around it.

"That's what remains of your precious light in this wood" the imp explained, lying down on Dark. "Without his power, this area is nothing but lovely twilight"

"Then we better go find it" Ashera told her, then looking at Dark.

"But what exactly are we looking for?" Dark asked, looking at the spirit.

"Youths…who turn…into beasts…in twilight" the spirit started, the pair walking forward into the water. "Find…the shadow bugs…that have…my light"

"Great Spirit Faron" Ashera started, walking a bit further forward. "Give us the means to hold the light so as to save you and this realm"

A necklace lowered from the sky, securing itself round the wolf's neck. Everyone looked at it, wondering what it was.

"Trap…the light…within that…use the tears…to pierce…the twilight" Faron explained, stopping there as he wanted to preserve his energy.

The two wolves ran through the forest, fighting off the occasional twilight version of their normal foes…include plants…why do they always use the plants? Eventually, the trio found some weird spider like bugs with wings, every so often they would give off a purple spark. Ashera killed it, a blue light coming out of it which was almost instantly drawn into the necklace.

"I guess that's what we have to do" Dark told her, smiling. Ashera just nodded. She seemed to be enjoying the rush of adrenaline that coursed through her every time she fought. The pair continued trekking through the forest, killing enemies every so often and gathering more 'light'.

"So how are you doing so far?" Dark asked the goddess, meaning was she enjoying fighting and getting to know the fighter side of the geohound.

"I'm loving this" she replied….odd, most new fighters hated it. "I'm spending time with you and saving the world…"

"Faron"

"Whatever, I'm enjoying this"

Dark thought back to the day when Link left, thinking of the situation.

_Flashback_

_The pair asked the sprout about what Dark had seen and heard, finishing at the point where he landed next to Link._

"_I guess the gods and goddesses don't want you to leave yet" the sprout answered, extending a branch to scratch his face._

"_But why?" Dark asked, looking quite shocked. "I've done what I was brought here for, Gannondorf is gone, Link is the hero of time and I'm known as the heroes ally"_

"_To be fair he has done his duty" Link added, looking quite serious._

"_Has he?" the sprout finished, which was when Dark realised._

"_Light" he spoke. "I have to beat Light in combat"_

"_I don't know Dark, but you must have to do something more"_

_They left the woods after that, looking at the new sunrise…all that had happened over the last month and a half…was it a dream? A nightmare? Or reality biting back at bittersweet dreams of heroes and mighty deeds being accomplished easily._

"_Dark" Navi started, the blue fairy coming out of Link's hat. "We're going on a journey for a bit"_

"_Really?" Dark asked, a bit cynically._

"_Meeting the Alteans made me think, somewhere out there is a way to make Navi human sized" Link explained, Navi giving him a quick kiss. "I intend to search the known world and find this method, hopefully finding aid along the way and avoiding a grand adventure"_

"_Are you sure about that Link?" Dark asked him, taking the cape off. "I mean all of your life you've been adventuring. Surely you aren't giving up the trade yet. And then who's going to protect Hyrule?"_

"_Well, I will answer the call if it comes to it, but I'm sure Hyrule can make do with a new protector"_

"_Who?"_

"_You. Now get moving, the princess is paying for Geohounds to build the new Hyrule…great way to make a living"_

"_I guess I'm going to have to. See ya round Link"_

"_Enjoy your new life in Hyrule"_

_Link and Navi went one way, Dark went the other. Link headed south to start his adventure. Dark went north to start the adventure of a lifetime. Life._

_End flashback_

"I wonder how He's doing" Dark asked out loud, watching Ashera kill two more bugs, filling the necklace "He's been gone for five years now"

"Whom do you speak of?" Midna asked, looking at the wolf.

"No one, just an old friend of mine" he lied…Link was the greatest hero of all time. (No pun intended) who wouldn't know of. They had forgotten about Dark, but then again, he was only 'the hero's ally' not 'the hero'.

The necklace shined a bright blue, flooding the area in Light. The wolves found themselves being teleported back to the sprit's fountain...

* * *

And that's it. I'm hoping the next chapter is longer, as Temples are easier to do and can be longer. I think the main problem is slight writers block. But that isn't affecting most of my other stories…Desert's avatar being the only other one.


	7. the spirit and training

I would have updated this sooner, but I have been working on my other stories, so forgive me.

* * *

Chapter 7: The Spirit and training.

Midna danced around the spirit's spring in the, now restored, forest, making sure she wasn't seen by maintaining her shadow form. She floated over the centre, looking between Ashera and Dark.

"That's a shame, I was enjoying the twilight" she told them, looking quite upset. "Well, I guess it's good for you two"

"It's good to be back in our world" Ashera commented, then looking around herself as she realised she was back to normal. Dark did the same, thanking unnamed gods that he was back to his old look.

"I'll be honest, if it wasn't for the wolf forms and the monsters and lack of light, I could grow to like the twilight" Dark replied, smiling.

"I have to be off for now" Midna told the pair, standing just at the back of the spring. "Just remember: I will be around, so you can't lose me"

"I'll make sure to" Dark replied, patting his back. "My back won't forget too soon"

Midna just laughed at that remark, jumping up, spinning and shrinking, disappearing. Dark sat down, resting his feet in the fountain and relaxing. The light felt good now that he had left the twilight. Ashera stood still, looking at the fountain, waiting for something.

"This is just like the old days" Dark commented, laying back and looking at the sky. "Running around, fighting stuff with a higher goal in mind"

"Except this time you're the hero, not the sidekick" Ashera told him, smiling.

"True, and hopefully people will remember this time" he got up a bit, seeing something in the clouds that reminded him of something. "What ever happened to Crystal?"

"You don't remember?" the demigod asked, half smiling. The Geohound shook his head. "We had to give her back to Lon Lon ranch as we couldn't afford the upkeep of everything"

"Oh"

"And I had to give limited teleportation magic so you could get back to my side if you made ANY money"

"And, boy, that lead to some embarrassing situations"

They both laughed a bit at this, Ashera going red as she remember some of them. The Geohound stood up, his back feeling better from the rest in the fountain. No sooner had he stood back up that the fountain started reacting to some unspoken trigger. A golden ball of light rose out of it, stopping about 5 foot above it. The ball then had a squirrel or raccoon like animal form around it, clinging to it whilst it massive tail looped around.

"Youths…who take on the form of beasts in the twilight" it started, looking between the pair. "I am the light… Spirit, Faron, Guardian of these woods"

"Hi" Dark spoke, Ashera immediately elbowing him in the ribs.

"If you wish… to prevent this land…. from falling again… then go to the temple… in the deepest part of these forests… and slay the evil beasts there"

"So a simple purging" The Geohound commented, getting elbowed even harder and in an even more tender area.

"Hold on…neither of you… is the hero… ascended to time!"

"That obvious, neither of us are the hero of time" Dark replied, standing clear of the demigod.

"Great Spirit, the legendary hero is not in this land, and hasn't been seen for 5 years" Ashera explained, walking forward. "We have to step into the role of hero, with Dark here having helped the hero during the imprisoning war"

The spirit looked at Dark, the Geohound smiling whilst looking at it. In all honesty he didn't look like a hero, he looked like a 'filthy mercenary'. The spirit slowly nodded, looking at him.

"Because you are…the hero's ally, I can grant ye…a gift" the spirit finally answered, the pair looking relieved at that. "Your armour…young lady…would suit you better…in red"

"Not being rude, Great spirit, but it's this colour so that I can be seen and associated with Dark" Ashera replied, smiling.

"Well…is there anything…I can do…to help you?"

"There might be something" Dark replied, walking forward. "Could you tell me what has happened to the gems that hold my magic?"

"The stones…of Silmeria?" the spirit asked, looking at him as the Geohound nodded. "They were…picked up…by a traveller…a few months…ago"

"So if I want my powers I have to hunt for them even more then" the spirit nodded. "Great, thanks"

The spirit vanished into the spring, leaving Ashera and Dark to ponder their next move. Dark rested with his back to a mound, Ashera walking over to him. The pair getting ideas into their heads.

"Should we go home and get supplies before starting or head straight to the temple as we are?" Dark asked Ashera, hoping she would say what he thought. He wanted to go straight there.

"I think we'd be better getting supplies, and your armour, before heading into the temple" Ashera answered, standing next to the warrior. "What do you think we should do?"

"Head back" he lied, making it easier on Ashera was the best course of action, as she was fresh and inexperienced. He could carry the supplies, that was certain, but he could get his old armour as well.

The pair started walking back when Dark heard something, stopping just before the exit to the spring and looking round. Two Goblins jumped out of the bushes, both fighting over a piece of meat. Ashera turned around to see them, getting her bow ready.

"How about a challenge?" Dark asked her, leaving his swords in there sheathes. "Shoot one using your bow and arrows and kill it, then kill the other with your blades"

"Is that meant to be fun?" she asked in response, looking quite upset.

"Depends on your stance on things" The Geohound replied, smiling. "If you enjoy combat, yes, if archery's your thing, yes again, otherwise, no"

The demigod nodded, pulling an arrow out and notching it. She held her breath, pulling the string back and aiming. She stood like that for a while, Dark walking away and leaning against the earth banks.

_Trust in the arrow's flight Ashera _he thought, watching as the woman kept on aiming, the goblins now beating each other with the clubs. She let the string go, the projectile flying straight and true across the clearing towards one of the goblins. It was, at that very moment, bringing its club down upon its 'buddy', but was interrupted by the arrow hitting its left eye and moving to hit the brain. It gave a small spasm, and a loud cry of pain, before falling to the ground dead, blood forming on the ground in a small green puddle.

"One down" Dark told her, smiling. She was good at archery, but he hadn't seen her in combat.

"Moving in" Ashera told him, flipping the bow round and holding it in two hands so she could use the blades. There may have been some trick to this, but what she couldn't know.

The goblin got up, looking between the food in its hand, its dead 'buddy' and Ashera. Being the dumb creature that it was, it threw down the food in its hand, standing up and dragging its club to charge at the warrior. Ashera calmly stood her ground, watching the creature. Dark watching the pair, ready to grab a sword and help in the unlikely event the he was needed.

Ashera separated her legs a bit, bracing for the attack. The goblin swung his club high. The demigod deftly blocking it and countering, spinning round and digging one of the bow blades into the side of the goblin. Following by deftly jumping up and dragging the other one through it's skull, blood flying around and the creature dropping onto the ground. The goddess held her bow high for a few seconds, breathing and putting it back onto her back.

"Reasons I always use swords over bladed ranged weapons" Dark started, the demigoddess turning round to look at the Geohound. "One, easy to use with no awkward movements to just hit your opponent. Two, doesn't hurt you if they break and three, light with a useable sheath"

"I do have a pair of sheathes for this thing" Ashera replied, looking at the ground. "It's just I left them at home" she looked at Geohound, quite annoyed. "And I thought I did well"

"I never said you didn't. In fact you did excellently" Dark put his hand on Ashera's shoulder, smiling. "Sorry about that if it sounded too blunt"

"It's ok…for now"

Dark didn't really get Ashera. If it was back with Link then he would have had an argument with Navi and it would be over and done with. He hadn't been very good around girls back home, he remembered that much, but then again, this wasn't exactly home, and Ashera wasn't exactly a girl.

Ashera gave off a little giggle, walking off back to the village. Dark hung around for a bit, Midna appearing as Ashera went out of ear shot. Dark had his eyes closed at the time and heard her appearing.

"Shouldn't you two be moving?" she asked, looking rather annoyed.

"We're going home to get a few supplies" Dark answered, opening his eyes and looking at the imp. "Don't you normally do the same?"

"Time is of the essence"

"And it's best to go properly equipped" Dark stopped leaning against the 'wall' at this point, looking at the imp. "Besides, I don't see you helping out"

"You don't expect me to get my hands dirty now do you?" she rhetorical asked. Dark did have an answer, but choose to just look at her. "Good, I didn't think so"

"Why do I get the feeling you're going to be fun to have around?" Dark replied, hoping for an answer.

"Because I have that kind of personality" Midna replied, giggling.

"Well I guess, getting on to pressing matters, you're invited back to our place for a bit then"

"Good, I'll get to see what accommodation you live in"

"Might have to be sleep in, seeing as it's getting dark now"

The pair looked at the sky, seeing proper darkness falling this time. The time when the barrier between worlds was thinnest. Dark knew in his heart that the Twilight wouldn't cast too much of a pall on Faron or Ordon for now, so he could afford to relax for the rest of the evening.

Dark turned and started walking towards Ordon, Midna following on in interest. Dark thought about the idea of getting his spells back. The amount of battles he had won using those abilities had made him miss them. He thought about the spirits words, seeing the stones and an idea popped into his head.

"If I were to get some magical abilities…" Dark started, stopping outside an empty house, Midna next to him. "…Would you teach some of your magic?"

"I don't know if you would be able to handle it" the imp replied, giggling afterwards.

"Like I say, I've been in a war, I can handle it"

"Hmm, if you did have some magical abilities, I'm sure you could learn, given time"

"Well then how about I extend our deal?" he walked over to and climbed up the ladder, opening the door into the house. "We'll help you with the power, and the twilight is part of that, in exchange for me and Ashera, if she wants to, getting magic lessons"

The imp scratched her chin, thinking of the deal. Dark, the curious person that he was, went into the cellar of the building, finding a few chests. Most of them were empty but one held 50 rubies. Enough to get through a few days. When he came back, Midna was waiting for him.

"Let's just go to the old deal for now and see what you're girlfriend would want to de in relation to me" she reasoned, disappearing into his shadow.

"Fair enough, I'll ask her when the time is right" Dark replied, walking out of the building and heading home. he stopped outside, turning round to Midna as he realised what she had said. "She is not my girlfriend"

"Really?" Midna asked, giggling. "This should be a fun trip"

* * *

Next time is a few filer ideas, mainly Dark having to sort out his armour, a meal and a surprise.

And for the record, the empty house is Link's house in game, but no one lives there in the story. (No Link, no owner)


	8. gathering supplies

I may get names wrong here, sorry

* * *

Chapter 8: gathering supplies

Ashera wandered around the village, looking at a list Dark had given her with the supplies they would need. (Arrows, bandages, torches, oil and so on) annoyingly everywhere she looked didn't have arrows in stock…and hers had gone missing. Great having a bladed bow with no ammo.

"Excuse me miss" a male voice spoke. Ashera stopping and turning to look at towards it. She saw a tall, bald, rounded man with a moustache that looked like two horns pointing upwards. "You wouldn't happen to be the woman who lives with that mercenary would you?"

"Sorry, sir, I don't know any mercenaries" Ashera replied, looking at the man. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, that fellow in black who saved the kids the other day, I heard from my daughter, Ilia that he lives with you"

"Oh, you mean the Geohound"

"Geohound? He's a mercenary"

"No, he's a Geohound…heck, he's only fought in one war, and that was years ago" Ashera explained, hoping he would remember the 'hero's ally' legend.

"You mean he's an ex-soldier of Altea?" the guy asked. Ashera mentally slapped herself as he said this…but anything was better then mercenary.

"Yeah, he's a war hero"

"Oh, I wish I knew that before, please excuse my rudeness"

"Its better then what the others showed him when he brought the kids back"

"Ilia told me about that as well"

"If you don't mind me asking, sir, who are you?"

"Oh, where are my manners?" the round man replied, looking the woman in the eye. "I'm Bo, mayor of this village"

"Pleasure to meet you, Bo. I'm Ashera"

"Well, Ashera, could you pass this on to your friend for me"

The mayor pulled out a bag of sorts, filled with stuff but too thick to see what. He passed it over to Ashera, the goddess grabbing it.

"Sure" she replied, strapping it to her belt.

"And tell him this from me" Bo started again, getting a bit closer to the goddess. "Thank you for saving the kids"

"Fair enough, good evening to you sir"

The pair parted company, Ashera going on her rounds again to try and find the rest of the stuff that was needed. Meanwhile, back at the house, Dark was busy…well, tearing the place apart, Midna watching in entertainment.

"Come on, where is it?" Dark asked himself, busy moving things in his room.

"That's the fifth time you've said that in that one room" Midna told him, looking at her fingernails. "What exactly are you looking for?"

"You'll see when I…ah ha…whoa!"

A thud was heard from the floor below, followed by a groan of pain. Midna floated downstairs, seeing Dark in a pile on the floor, a hole in the ceiling from where he had come from. He was on top of a black set of plate armour, the odd bit of rust setting into it. The Geohound got up, pulling the armour up with him.

"Ta da" he said, triumphantly.

"This is what you wanted me to see?" Midna asked, bemused. Dark smiled and nodded. "It's a hunk of junk"

"Hey, this saw me through the imprisoning war, it'll see me through this twilight business now" Dark replied, looking quite annoyed.

"But look at it. It's rusted, it's old…heck, it looks like I could tap it and break it"

"True, but I can have it fixed tonight and be ready for the morning"

"Have you fixed armour before?"

"I made my swords in the past…not the ones I'm using now granted, but I'm sure I can fix this"

He carried the armour around the house, laying it down on a table in a small room, surrounded by several bottles of armour and weapon 'fix-er-uppers' as he called them, but mainly things to remove rust, shine things and fix broken areas. He sat down on a small wooden chair, getting a bottle of grey liquid and a brush.

"Shouldn't take too long" he commented, starting to work. He uncorked the bottle, dipping his brush in and applying the liquid on the rusted patches. The rust started to disappear, almost eating away at itself. Midna watched on in surprise

"What is that stuff?" she asked the Geohound, seeing him smile while he worked.

"It's a special anti-rust formula I came across while working with the Gorons while they were relocating" Dark told her, looking around the armour. "They gave it to me as payment as they couldn't afford the price they themselves stated. It's a mix of dodongo blood, Like Like stomach acid and finished up with a bit of lava"

"Why is the lava involved…and wouldn't it destroy most things it touches?"

"The Gorons have a method of keeping lava liquid while cool, so it could be added into more things they made, hence the upsurge in trade of hot spring water. The lava basically burns the rust, the dodongo blood loosens it and the acid 'eats' it"

"That is impressive"

"Well, what do they have where you're from?"

"We don't have much, just a bit of magic to fix what needs fixing…and breaking"

"Nice"

He dabbed a bit of anti rust formula on the last bit of rust, looking around the armour in case he missed any of the stuff. When content, he placed the cork back on the bottle, placing it on a table in the corner with its brush near it. He picked up a second bottle, this one filled with a red liquid.

"Now then, onto those cracks" he commented, uncorking the bottle and grabbing a second brush.

"So how does this one work?" Midna asked, floating next to Dark.

"It's a simple mix of King Dodongo blood and Purple Chu jelly" he explained, dabbing some of it on a crack. "Because of the amount of time the Hylians took on researching the Chus and their properties, they managed to make this before leaving old Hyrule, leaving me a contract to gather the bones from dodongo's cavern, on which I was paid with this stuff"

"So how does it work?"

"The Chu jelly holds the iron of the bones in place while it sets, making the armour look brand new"

"So how do you prove you've done something like, for instance, your so called legacy?"

"Easy" he held up his left hand, showing Midna the golden wings. "The chosen of Hyrule got the Triforce pieces, while the chosen of Altea got the shards of Elune…this is the only prove I have…well, the only prove I have in solid evidence and without my allies backing me up"

"Allies?"

"I fought alongside some great warriors in the war. Zhao Yun, Yukimura Sanada, Mogoichi Saika, Ryudo, Cloud, Reginald, Enya, Ike, Marth, Roy, Micaiah, Sothe, Darkblade, Silveneste…Link, Navi…"

He silenced there, thinking of the pair and how he had lost all knowledge of where they were, how they were doing…heck, they seemed to have vanished off the face of Gaia. Midna could see in his face that it was bad memories, deciding to change subject.

"How long is your girlfriend going to take?" Midna asked.

"She is not my girlfriend" he replied, changing his bottle to a black liquid filled one and brush.

"Right, either way, where is she?"

"Most likely trying to find everything on that list"

The door opened at that moment, Ashera walking through and closing it behind her. Midna floating through to her, smiling as she saw the demigoddess.

"Good to see you're back finally" the imp told her.

"I couldn't find everything on the list, but I did get something" Ashera replied, walking through. "Dark, I couldn't find any arrows, but I've got everything else"

"That's great, Ashera, We'll make do without the arrows" Dark replied, painting the newly added areas. Ashera walked in with the bag.

"Mayor Bo wanted me to give you this" she told him, getting the bag and holding it out. Dark turned his head, seeing the bag.

"What could be in here then?" he asked, Ashera passing him the bag.

The Geohound opened the bag, seeing numerous letters addressed to him and Ashera. He dug them all out, seeing a load of rupees on the bottom with another letter…more contract.

"We've got another one" Dark told the pair, walking in with the stuff. "The kids have gone missing again; Bo's giving us 100 rupees to find them"

"That's great. Another job and more pay" Ashera replied, smiling. Midna didn't really understand what was going on.

"When it comes to us, I get the money through my job as a Geohound, Ashera spends it on stuff we need like food, bills, water and so on" Dark explained, Midna nodding as she understood.

"Oh, and he also says thanks for saving the kids the other day"

"That makes this job worth it"

The Geohound looked at the other letters, placing the bag, contract and rupees on the table. They were all from anonymous addresses, each one in a different envelop them the last. He counted about 5 in all. He picked one out; this one looked fancy and bared the royal emblem of Hyrule. The royal family. The letter was dated about 5 weeks ago.

"A bit late getting here" He moaned, opening the envelop and getting the letter out, proceeding to read it out loud so Ashera and Midna could hear what the royal family wanted.

_Dear Dark_

_We would like to offer you a job doing a bit of recognisance work in old Hyrule. As far as we can tell, we have a bit of activity in the south._

_Lucretcia, 2__nd__ lieutenant of the Hyrulian armies._

"That wasn't what I was expecting" Dark continued, after finishing reading the note.

"Was that it?" Midna asked, looking surprised.

"Yep, that was it" he threw the letter to the side, landing on a table. He grabbed another letter, this one looked old and worn, a black sword and green bow printed on it. "Looks like Darkblade and Silveneste are getting back in contact, but this letter is dated…" he looked at the date, surprised at the information. "…2 months ago"

_Dear Dark_

_How you doing my friend? My career as a mercenary has taken off since the imprisoning war. Silveneste sends her regards, as do Cloud, Enya and Reginal._

_So far, on our hunt for a way home for you (The wind tells Silveneste more then you'd think), we have found out that Cloud can use his old magicks, which was a surprise._

_If you want to send a letter back, write it, stand outside and say the word 'wisper', the wind should carry it off to us._

_Regards,_

_Darkblade_

"So he finally gets in touch" Dark commented, smiling. "I haven't seen them since the end of the war"

"At least it said more then the last letter…and was less formal" Ashera added, looking at Midna. She just nodded and smiled. "Their some people we fought alongside"

"Oh" the imp replied, looking at Dark, she then saw and empty chair and sat down on it, Ashera sitting down as well.

"Next one up" Dark said, grabbing letter number 3. This one looked like a plain letter, written in true Hylian. The Geohound had a feeling he knew who it was from, it wa dated 3 months.

_Dear Dark_

_It's been a long time since we spoke to each other at all. I've been doing well at my job, establishing connections with some tribes up north._

_I'm sorry this letter couldn't be longer, but my quill is freezing, so sorry._

_Shiek_

"So that's what happened to her" Ashera commented, smiling.

"And I thought she'd forgotten me" Dark replied, grabbing another letter. This one was fancy but had the Altean coat of arms, dated 4 months.

_Dear Dark and Ashera_

_Everything's going brilliantly over here, we've established several treaties with Hyrule and starting to rebuild from the old days._

_Things have been quiet and boring, I'm hoping some entertainment comes soon._

_Ike_

"Good old Ike" Dark spoke, putting the letter down. "He always did care"

"he was the one who 'killed' me, and was right to do so" Ashera replied, smiling. Midna had no clue what she meant. "I went berserk back in Tellius, Ike stopped me by killing me"

"And onto letter number 5" Dark interrupted, grabbing the last letter…date: 2 years ago.

_Dear Dark_

_I'm sorry, but I'm going to be gone a while._

_Can you handle things?_

_We're sorting things out in a foreign land, don't know how long for_

_Link/Navi_

"a bit more info would have been nice, but I guess it's good to know he's ok" Dark commented, looking between the pair.

"Well, he is a hero" Ashera replied, smiling.

"Enough talk on the past, when is dinner?" Midna moaned, the other two looking at her and realising how hungry they were.

"She does have a point" Dark commented

"Dinner for three then" Ashera spoke, standing up and preparing the meal.

* * *

well they had to be mentioned some time at the start. besides, not everything is as it seems.


	9. hyrule town, a 2nd hero?

Chapter 9: Hyrule town. A 2nd hero?

A shadowy figure walked through the streets of Hyrule town, wearing a black cloak over his whole body with only his left arm showing. He had a pair of black gloves on his hands. If it were not for the fact everyone else was busy worrying about the castle, he wouldn't have looked out of place as a traveller, only real problem was that he was too calm for the occasion.

The figure walked into the bar nearby, closing the door and looking around. He saw the landlady at the bar, and a group of soldiers nearby. The soldiers, who were meant to be the epitome of courage and security in the town, looked even more afraid then the landlady. The figure just ignored them, grabbing a seat nearby. he hoped that his friend had recieved his presents, he just didn't know what his reaction would be, considering that he had been retired for so long.

"…If Hyrule castle has fallen, then how come we haven't seen any army of any sort?" the landlady asked, leaning on the bar as she looked at a soldier.

"It's just a rumour, but I heard Hyrule castle fell to 'dark forces' or, better known as, EVIL!" one of the soldiers told her, grabbing a goblet with his silver armour hand and drinking out of it.

"Albrech, if that were true, we would have seen something" a second soldier told his friend, admiring the landlady's 'features'.

"Who's to say that it hasn't happened? We've just yet to notice it" a third chipped in, looking at his friend.

"Can I get some service?" the figure asked, his voice sounding too calm to be natural, but deep and lively at the same time. He kept looking at the landlady. She looked at him as she walked over.

"Welcome to Telma's bar. I'm Telma, and what would you like?" she introduced herself, leaning with one arm on the bar.

"Some ale would be nice" he replied, leaning back on his chair. "Besides, with this 'evil forces' issue, I wouldn't be surprised something like that has happened"

Everyone looked at him as he said this, Telma nearly spilling some of the ale as she got it out of the barrel. The figure seemed unfazed, pulling out a red rupee and placing it on the bar.

"Excuse me sir, but what do you mean?" 'Albrech' asked him, turning to face him fully.

"There have been stories I've heard about some spell casters who have arrived in these areas from places like Hylia, Snowpeak, Kakariko…heck, even a guy in this very town, each one claims that the world is in a state of twilight ever since that dark day that Hyrule castle fell" the figure explained, barely moving. Telma placed the drink in front of him, taking the red rupee.

"And that bothers us why?"

"They claim that the same group who attacked the castle has put a spell on Hyrule so everyone panics and lives in fear of a nameless evil"

"So we fear something we don't know"

"Exactly"

"I don't buy it" the second soldier told him, looking downwards. "If that were true, the king or his daughter would do something"

"Who knows, maybe their stuck in this as well with nothing they can do"

The figure picked up his drink, consuming it all in one almighty gulp before standing up. He went to leave, one of the soldiers standing up and holding his spear in the way. The figure barely moved, his cloak keeping his face in shadows.

"Excuse me sir" he said to the soldier, keeping a calm voice. The soldier moved his spear out of the way, this time standing in front of him in the way.

"How do you know so much?" the soldier asked him, looking at him from under his helmet.

"I'm a simple traveller who talks to people" the figure explained, looking at the soldier.

"I don't buy it" he moved his spear so it was but an inch from the figures face. "Now, either tell me what you really know, or I'll shove this spear so far up your backside you'll…"

"Jensen!" the second, nameless soldier shouted, standing up. "Cease and desist this man has done no wrong"

"Sir, he is up to something!" Jensen shouted back, not moving his spear. "I say he IS the leader of the 'evil force'"

"We don't know that, and that is just being paranoid"

"No, he is right, it is possible" the figure told the solider, still keeping calm. "Only problem with that is that I'm not"

"Well, I guess we'll have to kill you and see what happens!" Jensen shouted, moving his spear. "Albrech, you with me on this"

"I've heard it's worth a bonus! I'm in!" Albrech shouted back, grabbing his own spear and standing next to his friend.

"No fighting in my bar!" Telma ordered, shouting above the others. The figure got out a wallet, throwing it to her.

"To pay for the damage" he told her.

The figure performed a roundhouse kick on Jensen, knocking him senseless to the floor. Albrech tried to get the figure with his spear, swinging it out wildly. The figure dodged, ducking underneath it and kicking out the soldier's legs, knocking him over.

Jensen got back up, charging at the figure with his spear. The guy saw the soldier, calmly sidestepping the charge, then grabbing the soldier's head and slamming it into a nearby table, breaking the table and knocking him out cold.

"You sure you want to keep going?" the figure taunted, his voice sounding a bit higher then last time. Albrech shouted as he charged again. The figure seeing him and calmly dodging the spear again. The soldier swung his spear out multiple times, the figure calmly and deftly dodging every attempt to hit him, taunting him as he did so with lines such as 'too slow' or 'not going to cut it' and 'watch out for the table' and going through the actions he was going to do as he performed them.

"Is that all you've got?" the figure asked the soldier. Albrech losing steam as he started panting. "I'm not breaking a sweat"

"You cur!" Albrech managed to shouted, going for another stab.

"Too slow!" the figure dodged, the spear getting lodged in the wall. "And to finish up" the figure punched the soldier in the chest, following up with multiple more to the chest, a kick to the groin and a punch to the head. he then finished up by grabbing the soldier and slamming his head into a wall, knocking him out with several groans. "And that makes two"

He looked at the, now ruined, bar, seeing the third soldier and Telma looking at him in amazement. The soldiers Hyrule trained were supposed to be the best of the best. So how could two such soldiers were beaten senseless by an unarmed man? The figure walked by them, stopping at the door.

"Sorry about the damage" he told them, his voice back to being the calm voice. "I'm sure the wallet will cover the costs"

"Just don't do that again" Telma told him, looking annoyed and angry.

"Tell me sir, what is you're name, and who trained you to fight that well?" the soldier asked him. The figure turned slightly, not looking at the soldier.

"My name is not of much importance" he told the soldier, looking back at the door. "All that need be said is that Hyrule needs a hero, and until one shows up, I'm here to help"

He then walked out of the bar, his hood falling down just as he went out of sight…

* * *

Meanwhile, in Ordon…

"You ready to roll?"

"I thought we were going in the morning"

"The earlier we go, the sooner we have an idea of what's going on in the temple"

"I guess you're right"

"Experience is the key in knowing…"

"Shut up"

"Fair enough"

Dark, Ashera and Midna walked out of their home, Ashera locking it behind them. They looked towards the forest, wondering what horrors might await them.

"The forest has changed" he said to himself, Midna and Ashera looking at him. "If the monsters in the twilight were that warped, I imagine the creatures will be worse in the temple itself"

"We'll fight them off as a team" Ashera said to him, looking at Midna. "Right?"

"I'm not getting my hands dirty" She told them, laughing and disappearing into Dark's shadow.

"Let's go"

They wandered out of the village, leaving for the temple deep in the forest…


	10. golden wolf

* * *

Remind me to get updating this more often

Chapter 10: golden wolf

"Remind me to NEVER come here for a holiday" Ashera told Dark, waiting on the other side of a purpleish smoke enshrouded area for the geohound. Dark deftly landed next to her, rolling along the ground to avoid injury.

"That's if we ever get a holiday" Dark replied, crossing his arms when he stood up. "I told you we should've taken that holiday in Termina's great bay but NOOOO; you said I might miss some work opportunities"

"And did you get anything?"

"No"

"And would you if we had taken a break in Termina?"

"Maybe…I'd have had a bloody sight better chance in Termina the ways things went"

"Don't remind me…how many soldiers did you hurt?"

"10"

"And what did you fight over?"

"Them stealing crops from a local farmer"

"And did you get paid?"

"No…but I got a pardon"

This argument continued while they walked towards the source of the evilness…according to Faron anyway. They didn't notice the golden wolf in their path until they bumped into it. Dark looked at it, smiling nervously. Ashera backed off.

"Ok" Dark commented, the wolf growling. "Nice…wolfie" the Geohound backed off slowly, holding his hands up in front of him. "Please don't bite" he repeated to himself quietly.

The wolf started growling even more, bending down like it was about to attack. The pair got their weapons out, Dark holding his blades reversed to defend himself, Ashera taking his flank. The wolf jumped at the pair, both moving their weapons to hold it off. The wolf went through them like they didn't even exist, its mouth engulfing Ashera's head, the archer disappearing.

"Ashera!" Dark shouted, rolling away from the wolf and looking at it. "NO!" the wolf turned to him, no blood on it or anything. "Bring her back or face my blades!" the wolf ignored him, lunging towards the Geohound. He jumped to the side, dodging the wolf. It hit the ground hard, falling on all fours as it did so. Dark took this chance, slashing at its side.

Nothing…the blade went right through it, hitting the earth underneath the wolf with no blood what so ever. The blade became embedded in the ground, Dark trying with all his might to pull it back out. The wolf got back up, shaking its head then turning to Dark. It jumped up, it maw wide open. Two words went through the mercenaries mind at that time.

'Oh hell' the wolf's mouth engulfed his head, the mercenary closing his eyes as he thought death took him…

The warrior felt like he was falling. Air whistled by him, his swords leaving his hands. The darkness was all around him, nothing in sight, even when he opened his eyes.

Eventually…he hit a floor, but barely felt the impact. His swords clattered as they hit the same surface, as did his leg sheathes. He opened his eyes, feeling life still within him. The surface he was on felt smooth and soft…like a cloud oddly. He looked up, seeing a fog around the area, along with several hylian landmarks, including Hyrule castle, Death mountain and the forest.

"Is this heaven?" he said to himself, getting up and searching for his swords. "Din! Nayru! Farore!" he shouted each in turn, pausing between each for the goddess to appear…nothing…no answer, just his voice echoing. "Ashera!" no reply, just his echo. "HELLO!" just his echo again. He found his blades in the clouds, putting them away and getting back up.

"anybody…?" he quietly spoke, losing hope. "Come on, someone has to be here!"

"And someone is" a deep voice replied, a sword could be heard being drawn Dark recognised the voice, slowly turning around....

"Oh great" he sarcastically said.

He saw a tall warrior, his hair opposed Dark's spiky hair, long and down his back. It was coloured white and had the odd black streak. He wore white plate armour all over him and held a magnificent greatsword in one hand off the ground. His eyes were silver, and his face born the weight of 30 odd years of life, along with a few scars. Dark drew his blades, seeing the figure.

"Light. What are you doing here?" Dark asked, spinning a blade around.

"I'm here to help you, brother" Light replied, walking forward. "I'm here to help you DIE!"

His walk turned into a charged, the greatsword now being held in two hands. Dark stood still, watching his older brother, getting ready to counter.

"Firius illuminar!" Light shouted, his blade becoming engulfed in flames. Dark raised an eyebrow, his brother now 5 feet away. "Feel the blade of the evil king!" the warrior swung his blade downwards, hoping to hit the mercenary.

"Too slow!" Dark taunted, jumping to the side as Light hit the floor with his Blade. The mercenary then proceeded to counter, kicking the blade out of Light's hands, then attempting to slash at his brother.

"Firius guardius!" Light shouted, flames forming a shield around his body. Dark's sword connected with it, the heat being felt up his arm.

"Where the hell…" Dark started, pulling his blade back. "Those two are new" the figure then flickered, his flames dying down as he said the word 'Matea'. "What the hell…"

"Come on then 'hero' show us what the hero's ally can do" Light taunted, holding his hand out and the blade flying towards it, the evil warrior grabbing it.

"Oh, let's see what you can do" Dark replied, charging forward with blade his blades held tightly. Light charged back, shouting at the top of his voice.

The pair held their blades ready, swinging them at around the same time. There was a tremendously loud clang as the weapons collided. The pair stopping blades held still.

Dark had blocked Light's sword with his pair of blades, the warrior kneeling on the ground for strength. Light hammered his blade down time after time, trying to break the mercenary's defence. The mercenary kept his eye on Light, trying to finds a weakspot…he found it, seeing Light bringing his blade up.

"Too slow!" Dark shouted, swinging his foot out at his opponent's legs, sweeping them out from beneath him. Light fell to the ground, his body flickering again. Dark got back up, running to the fallen fighter, holding his blade tightly in his hand. Light looked at Dark, smiling as he saw the warrior, then laughing.

"You couldn't kill me all those years ago" Light taunted, Dark ignoring him and holding his swords above the warrior's chest. "You can't do it now" Dark moved the blades back, holding them still as he aimed. "Do it" Dark looked at Light, gritting his teeth, swords shaking in his hands. "DO IT!"

Dark shouted as he brought the blades down, he put all his might into the strike. Light laughed as he did this, thinking Dark couldn't do it.

CHING!

The pair were still, apart from breaths and blinks. Dark missed his opponent, his blades firmly planted in the ground, Light still flickering. In a moment of brotherhood and probably stupidity, Dark couldn't kill his brother, missing him by mere inches. The mercenary pulled his blades out of the ground and putting them into his sheathes.

"Happy now?" Dark asked, looking at his brother. "You've proved your point; now let me back with Ashera"

"Who said I was proving a point?" Light asked, getting up and flickering again. "Heck, I'm not even Light"

"Come again?" the figure flickered again, turning into a warrior wearing mainly golden plate mail, along with a golden shield, golden sword and helmet. His face had no cover, but couldn't be seen; only two red orbs visible, the rest black.

"I am no enemy, swordsman" the figure spoke, it's voice, deeper then before. Dark was amazed at the voice part, never mind the look.

"Well, if you are, then why didn't you just say that before you attacked me?" the Geohound asked, swinging his arm wide.

"Would you have wanted to learn spells in practice or theory?"

"Practice"

"Setting up your brother, who has a mastery of the same spells you should be able to do, as an opponent should have given you chance to learn"

"Well, I got news for you. I got rid of that power years ago" Dark turned to the warrior, looking annoyed. "And even at that, barely anyone remembers about the 'hero's ally' anymore"

"I am one who learned that legend" Dark looked surprised at this. "To come from another world and fill the role of a hero is a feat not a lot would attain"

"Well…thanks, I guess…what do I call you?"

"I am the hero's shade"

"Another one with the hero's title eh"

"I want to pass on my knowledge of spells and swordplay to someone"

"Well…you could've just asked…and then not have taken Ashera"

"She is being taught by the silver wolf"

"And what would she be being taught"

"Archery and bow combat skills"

"Well…what do you want to teach me?"

The hero's shade stepped back, spinning his blade around. He somehow held a red gem in his hand while holding the shield strap, throwing the gem to Dark. The mercenary caught it, looking at the fine ruby, seeing his old insignia on it (the flame). The Geohound whistled at this, smiling.

"So this is one of the gems eh?" he asked, the shade nodding. "Well, I guess I can add it somewhere later"

"This is all I can do for now" the shade told him. Dark looking at the spirit and smiling. "If you should find stones where the wind blows through them, howl the tune the winds blow"

"Thank you…but next time, don't use Light"

"Fair enough, but put that on something, just to be sure you have still got your magical blood"

Dark obeyed, looking around his clothes for a place to put the gem and have it usable. He looked at his pentagram necklace, smiling as he got the idea. He put the gem against the star, watching as the stone shrunk to fit a small section, then changing shape to fill the section. As it had done this, Dark felt weird inside.

"Well, that worked" he commented, drawing his swords. "Let's see…Firius illiminar!" his pair of blades was engulfed in a red flame. "That's one…Firius guardius!" the flames went from his blades to surrounding him, not burning the warrior, yet still giving off heat. "How do you cancel spells?"

"Surely you know that" the shade told him. Dark gritted his teeth as he tried to recall what he would do in the past.

"Before I just thought about it" he told the shade, nothing happening. "erm…what about…Matea?"

The flames died out, leaving Dark unharmed and cooling down. The shade applauded, nodding at the Geohound.

"The first lost spell sword ability has been returned" the shade told him. "The sacred fire, Firius, the blade light, Illiminar, and the shield, Guardius, are now returned" he held his blade out, Dark doing a respect sword hit. "May you save this world using them"

Dark nodded, spinning his swords around and kicking one foot out, putting the sword away in it, then repeating for the other foot.

"There are 6 more to obtain" the shade told him, Dark putting his foot down.

"Why not give to me now?" Dark asked, looking confused.

"Because you do not have need of them yet" the shade told him.

"How do you know I need them now?"

"Oh, you will…you will"

A bright light filled Dark's eyes, the whole area vanishing. When the light faded, he was back where he was before, except on the ground, and face down. He got up slowly, his head throbbing with pain as he did so. He looked around, seeing Ashera already up.

"Took you long enough" she told him, spinning an arrow. "A little present from the silver wolf"

"Yeah, I got my flame spells back" Dark smiled, looking at the archer. "And what did she teach you then?"

"Just a few techniques, nothing much" she replied, looking annoyed. "Main thing I got was a lesson on 'the spin blade' technique, which is where I spin the bow over my head, hoping the blades hit enemies"

"Sounds interesting…we should make our own one day"

"Agreed…now, if you don't mind"

"I know, I know, the temple or what not"

Dark stomped off, Light now filling his train of thought: he couldn't even kill a fake one, how was he supposed to kill the real thing. Ashera put her arrow away, hoping to find some more ammo for her bow soon…

"Their good"

"We can give them that much"

"You two, do they have what they need"

"Most definitely"

"Well then, we have nothing to fear then"

"So they'll succeed?"

"Precisely"

"I just pray your right"

* * *

In my own timeline idea, it goes almost directly from OOT to TP (if you can't tell already), so if you see someone from OOT who wouldn't, officially, be alive in TP, that's why. And that's a big hint as to the identities of the mysterious figures. (Yes, shiek will be back)

When Dark got the spell, in a Zelda fashion, 'you acquired the fire ruby and learned the fire command word, Firius, the sacred flames, the blade command word, Illiminar, and the defensive command word, Guardius. These will drain your energy, so use them wisely'

It might just be two spells per element, but who knows.


	11. temple of the forest

A lot of talking in this one. Shame, I was aiming for action but…

* * *

Chapter 11: forest temple.

As the pair came up to the end of the forest as they knew it, their eyes came upon a peculiar sight. A massive tree, growing on top of a hill where the forest temple just so happened to be built in. Dark walked over the wooden walkway, closely followed by Ashera, the pair holding their weapons tightly.

"This is the place?" Dark asked, looking at the door, a spiral pattern on the door the Geohound recognised.

"I suppose so" Ashera replied, walking up to the door. "Still, so deep in the forest"

The door itself was made of wood and was shaped like a coin. Dark stepped up to the door, tracing the symbol. The mercenary gasped as he remembered what it was.

"The sacred forest symbol" he commented, placing his hand upon it. "The same symbol upon the medallion" Midna came out of his shadow as Ashera stepped forward, the pair looking at him oddly. "I remember this from old Hyrule…5 years ago"

"When you were helping Link" Ashera stated. Dark nodded as Midna looked between the pair.

"We don't have time for memories" she coldly stated. "Don't you remember our deal?"

"Like I have a choice" Dark replied, putting his swords away. "Just give me a few seconds"

The Imp returned to Dark's shadow as the Geohound placed both his hands on the door, Ashera just watching. The warrior put his strength into moving the door to the side, thinking about the spiral. The door moved after 5 seconds of trying, rolling to one side like a coin rolling along the ground. The temple was open. Dark and Ashera carefully walking inside.

The inside of the temple was akin to the woods itself. The walls were overgrown with ivy and wood, whilst the ground was mostly earth. Occasionally a wooden floor would appear, leading upwards to a higher platform. Ashera admired the temple, thinking about the craftsmanship involved.

"Now this is a temple" she exclaimed, almost excitedly.

"Remember, we're here to do a job" Dark chastised, walking along the wood. "The sooner we're done, the sooner we're out" Ashera looked at Dark half heartedly.

"That doesn't sound like how you used to" she was referring to the old days.

"Life has a habit of changing people"

He walked on as she shook her head. Was this the same man who aided Link all those years ago? If so, where had his flare for adventure gone? Dark walked to the top of a wooden platform, looking around.

"Looks like 3 exits from here" he told her, Ashera running up to him. "One to the north, the others to the east and west" Ashera looked and saw the exits in question, the only problem being that exits 2 and 3 were too far away to reach. "And it looks like north is the only way to go"

The pair left the dank room through the door, Dark opening it again, same as before. When it rolled away, a strong gust of wind blew at them, nearly knocking Ashera down. Fighting the winds, the pair walked through the door.

The other side was a complete change from what they saw before. A massive chasm where the wind blew up from, like a dragon in a deep cave before its deadly breath. In the middle of the chasm were long wooden bridges, each one set up so that, when the wind blew, the bridges would turn via a mechanism in the centre. Dark nodded whilst guarding his head from flying stones.

"You were saying Ashera!" Dark shouted rather smugly, his voice nearly drowned out by the wind. "THIS is craftsmanship!"

"Let's just get back inside!" Ashera shouted back, holding onto her bow with everything she had.

The Geohound nodded, walking forward quickly along with his partner. The door was on the other side, he could see that. only problem was getting there. He ran onto the bridge, Ashera getting on just before the wind blew the bridge 90 degrees to the left. Dark laughed a bit at this, thinking about something.

"Remind me to tell Yune about this next time I see her!" Ashera shouted, digging a bow blade into the bridge.

"As long as you remind me to get my pay after this!" Dark shouted back. Ashera shook her head again.

_He's still thinking about money. Why can't he think of the greater good like before?_

After several hours of room changing, wind swaying and…well, general dungeon crawling. The pair finally came to an area that…unique in one way. As Dark and Ashera entered a corridor like room, they looked around it, seeing one end leading to a dead end, the other leading to another room.

"Ok, I think I know which way we need to go" Dark spoke, walking off towards the other room. Ashera was about to follow when she saw something move the other side. She looked again, only seeing pots.

"Weird" she commented. Dark stopped, not hearing Ashera moving.

"You ok?" he asked, turning around.

"I'm…alright" she replied, turning to the Geohound. "You go on ahead, I'll catch up"

"Fair enough" the warrior stepped a bit further, looking back again. "Midna…do me a favour if you would?"

"What would that be?" Midna replied, not coming out of the shadow.

"Keep an eye on her and make sure she stays out of trouble" _the last thing I need is another person to worry about._

"Why should I?"

"It'll help you out in the end"

"Tch, fine, I'll do it, but just make sure you get my prize"

Dark nodded and walked on, eager to try out his spells. Midna disappeared again, this time going into Ashera's shadow. The warrior drew a blade as he ventured on.

"Hello?" Ashera asked, stepping towards the pot. "Is someone here?" she got her bow off her back, getting ready for anything. "Hello?" now at the pots, she stood still, watching them, wondering if it would move again. After a few seconds of nothing happening, she sighed, defeated, and then put her bow back. "I guess the excitement of being here got to me"

"You're excited as well!?" a high pitched, kinda small voice shouted. Ashera looked around quickly, surprise taking her over.

A small weirdly shaped head appeared out of the pot. If the shape could be named, it would be like an egg, but odder. It had two eyes and a mouth, along with a nose. Ashera backed up, tripping over her own feet as she did so. As she landed on the soft dirt with a dull thunk, the creature looked at her.

"Oh, are you ok, Miss?" it asked, looking shocked. Ashera tilted her head to one side, half amused, half confused by the situation. "Poor thing, are you ok?"

"I…think so…maybe…insanity" she replied. The creature rocked back and forth in its pot, trying to escape. "Oh, hang on"

Ashera stood back up, walking over to the entrapped creature. The creature looked at her, seeing her pulling a foot back, retreating inside its prison cell to protect itself. Ashera kicked at the pot as hard as she could, smashing it in one go. The creature rolled out, its body looking like a regular chicken; however, it had an elongated neck and a pair of legs, looking almost human, apart from the wings.

"Oh my, that is better" the creature spoke, looking at Ashera. "Thank you for that"

"No problem my feathered friend" Ashera replied, kneeling down.

"I was exploring this place and found some monsters. These things came at me, so I had no choice, but to hide in the pot" it stretched its wings, thankful it had escaped its confines. "My name is Ooccoo, I'm an explorer"

"My name is Ashera, and I'm here with my friend, Dark" she did a small bow, looking at the creature. "Judging by the fact that you encountered monsters…sounds like this place isn't safe"

"If you want, I could go with you" Ooccoo eagerly told Ashera. Ashera ignored her, looking around. "I can help you out"

"How can you?"

"I can teleport you to the entrance of this temple, along with being able to summon strong wind gusts" she told the goddess. Ashera looked at Ooccoo, half disbelieve, half amazement.

"Seriously" she learnt from Dark that, sometimes, something is not worth believing.

"What reason do I have to lie my dear?" she replied, walking to her foot. "Please may I join you and this friend of yours?"

"I guess for now you can" she held a hand out, smiling. "Just stay out of the combat"

The winged creature nodded, jumping on Ashera's hand and then jumping onto her shoulder. Ashera walked out of the area, happy that she had found something from the excursion.

Meanwhile, ahead with Dark…

"Come on then beasty" he spoke, drawing his blades as he heard movement in the room. It was a round room, with totems set up all around the area, 5 in all. A hole in the ceiling was the only source of light. "I know you're in here"

He heard a growl in the distance, taking a defensive stance. He looked around, hoping to find the beast. From the hole he saw an arm, hairy and muscled, but relatively small. This was closely followed by the beast itself. Dark recognised it instantly, lowering his blades and looking annoyed.

"A baboon!" he shouted, thinking it was weak. The beast jumped in, landing on a totem. In its hand was a boomerang of some sort. One end was the standard rang end, the other, a white wing of some design. "I'm guessing that's some sort of weapon"

The beast laughed, throwing the rang at his target. Dark ducked, expecting it to go over his head and do nothing else. However, the boomerang summoned a whirlwind around it. The Geohound definitely didn't expect this, getting caught up in the winds and thrown against a wall. His back erupted with pain, he dropped his swords, landing roughly.

"Ok, that was surprising" he commented, grabbing his swords and standing up. "May as well try the spells out" he took a defensive stance, watching the monkey as it caught the boomerang, laughing at the Geohound. "Laugh now, monkey, I'll be cutting you down to size yet"

He charged towards the monkey, the beast throwing the rang again. This time, the warrior rolled to the side, dodging the attack. "Firius Illuminar!" he shouted, his swords becoming engulfed in flames. "Light it up!" he shouted, swinging the blades at the totem. It erupted in flames, the monkey jumping off, its tail singed from the heat. The flames on Dark's swords died out, the warrior turning to the chimp. "There's more where that came from!"

The baboon cried out, throwing his boomerang again. The Geohound dodged, this time another plan hitting him. "Firius Guardius!" now he became engulfed in flames. He ran at each of the totems, ram each of them and engulfing them in fire, the baboon trying his best to escape the flames. When the last one was on fire, the chimp tripped and fell off.

"Matea!" Dark shouted, dispelling the flames around him. the monkey hit the ground hard, it's red backside showing. "Slice and dice!" he shouted, slamming the sharp end of his swords into the chimps backside. The monkey got up with a start, dropping his boomerang and running away. Dark span his swords around as the chimp stopped at the entrance, hissing at the Geohound. "Beat it" he swung a blade in front of him, pointing the end at the ape. "Or do you want some more pain?"

The chimp got the hint, running off with his tail between his legs, literally. Dark surveyed the room, seeing that it was kinda safe. Ashera walked in with the small Ooccoo on her shoulder.

"So what did I miss?" Ashera asked, seeing the totems burning to the ground.

"Oh, not much" Dark told her, putting his blades away. "But we might be staying here for…" he saw the creature on Ashera's shoulder. "A break?" he tilted his head to the side. "Who or what is that?"

"Pardon my manners. I am Ooccoo, pleasure to make your a quittance" she replied.

_Why do I have the feeling that this is going to be a long day? _Dark asked, sitting down. _May as well be starting out again._


End file.
